


A Diamond in the Rough

by SplendidPhantasmagoria



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Drinking, Food Play, Light BDSM, M/M, Modernish AU, Poor Alois, Poor Ciel, Sexy Bathtime, Underage Sex, Will add more as needed - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-20 07:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4778468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplendidPhantasmagoria/pseuds/SplendidPhantasmagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel and Jim are orphans with no money and no place to stay, so Jim comes up with an idea. He and Ciel should be prostitutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Need a break from everything in life so enjoy a BB fic!

There wasn't much to it; just spread your legs and let the dough come rolling in, but the young orphan of twelve abhorred the mere thought.

Ciel Phantomhive, he'd lost his parents two years ago in a house fire(who knew the stories about lamps catching curtains on fire were true) and now he was alone. Well, sav for a certain blonde menace that he dared to call 'friend'. His name was Jim, Jim Macken. And he was the biggest brat the younger had ever met, but even with his spoiled and rotten character, he'd weasled his way in Ciel's heart on his fourth day alone. And it had been Jim's idea to sell their bodies.

After the fire, Ciel had been sent to a local orphanage where he met his dear comrade. The blonde had been extravagant and flamboyant, always wanting to be the center of attention, but when he set his sights on Ciel, something in him changed. He quit striving for attention and made his new focus the young newcomer.

Of course, Ciel wanted nothing to do with anyone from the Orphanage, much less some gaudy attention whore, but Jim had been relentless, and Ciel quickly discovered that life would be much easier if he just let the other in. And so he did.

The two had more in common than Ciel had first realized; both of their parents had died, neither of them had relatives who were willing to take them in, they were the youngest two at the orphanage, and they both hated it there. It took two months for Jim to talk him into leaving the place, and another for them to prepare for life on the streets. They stole from the other kids in the orphanage, taking what they deemed necessary for them to live, and once they had all they needed, they left on a quiet snowy night.

It was romantic, or so Jim claimed. Ciel had been frightened down to the bone about living in the streets, but with the blonde at his side he felt that he could do it.... maybe.

For two years they'd lived like urchins, begging for coin and stealing what they couldn't afford, but the police were onto them, and there was only so much you could steal. For nice things, you needed cash.

And Jim's solution had been prostitution.

The pair were too young for any real work, and begging couldn't get you enough to buy but one meal, maybe two if you spent it wisely. "Just close your eyes and count down from 100", Jim had said when Ciel scoffed at the idea.

Sure the dark haired boy wasn't pure. He'd done a bit of touching and probing with Jim, but he'd never gone all the way with the other, so more than anything, the idea frightened him. Jim had explained that if Ciel ever had sex with another man, then he'd have a cock shoved up his ass(which sounded less than pleasant), but he'd also said that once it was all the way in, it felt like heaven inside.

And so here Ciel stood, snow piling around his too big boots and the chill biting at his nose and cheeks. His clothes were dingy, frayed, and also too big, accompanied by a faded beanie. But his skin was flawless, just like the snow. A medical patch being the only disruption from his pure beauty.

Absently Ciel traced a finger over the patch; who was he kidding? He was just a dirty little street rat, who in their right mind would want to waste their money on him?

Maybe he should go track down Jim and give up for tonight. It had to be midnight at least. Just as he turned around to trek back to their shared slum, a deep voice made him freeze,"If you're looking for customers, child, then try a few streets down. Only respectable folk whore themselves out on this corner, not urchins.

Ciel whipped around to see a tall, well dressed man with long black hair and a face as beautiful as the carved statues surrounding the catholic church he and Jim broke into to steal a few meager donations. 

The man wore a bored expression, less than impressed with Ciel's attire, but beneath the dirty, oversized clothes, the child was fair and beautiful; just his type.

Ciel tsk'd before spitting at the ground(a bad habit picked up from Jim) and turned his back to the stranger,"Like ya' could even 'fford me."

The childish remark had the man grinning like a Cheshire cat. Perhaps this lad might be worth picking up after all. He had a soft spot for the wild ones, now he just had to check the goods.

"Well then, how many customers have you reeled in tonight? You must have made quite a penny with your high prices," he teased, taking a subtle step forward. Face red with embarrassment, Ciel turned around and pushed his open palm up to the man's face(which even on his tiptoes he couldn't quite reach). "Fer ya' information, I've been wit' five! Why?! Gotta problem wit' it", he hissed out, not missing a beat.

Of course, it was all a lie, and Ciel could tell this man knew it too.

A well manicured hand gently took his and pulled him flush against the stranger,"Oh? Well, I suppose I have time to add my name to that short list. I'll pay you twice your regular price and even let you stay the night in my nice warm bed. How about it?"

Ciel's breath caught in his throat and his heart was pounding in his chest. Was he really going to do this?

Gazing up into those dark brown, almost red eyes, the boy felt like a silent challenge had been issued, and he'd be damned if some high and mighty rich stranger was going to get the better of him. Cheeks flushing a shade darker and face in full on pout mode he finally growled out,"Fine. But I wan' dinner an' a bath too."

The stranger chuckled,"Then let's be on our way."


	2. A Feast Fit for a King

To say the man had a big house would be an understatement. His home was huge and nestled in the clean clutch of a plot of land decorated with forest on each side. Ciel's eyes were wide with wonder as the stranger drove them up to the unbelievable mansion.

It hadn't taken much to convince the boy to come along, just the promise of proper care and a nice fat wad of cash was enough of a lure. It didn't make much of a difference to the man, seeing as he had money to spare. Still, even as he watched those beautiful blue eyes gaze awestruck at his home, the man was formulating the best way to get the most for his money. He wasn't stingy by any means, but he was a strong advocate of fairness, and the boys to offer was a bit unbalanced.

Perhaps he could tie him to the table and fuck him for round one...

"By the way, my name is Sebastian. What is yours?" Ciel paused from his window gazing and looked to the driving man, sizing him up a moment. "Ciel," he said simply as he returned to flattening his face against the window.

"Ciel, is that an alias, or your given name?" The boy whipped around, anger clear on his face,"S'my name! Why? Sonethin' wrong wit' it?" "No, no, its just a very... unique name. I've never met a 'Ciel' before, so I was curious," he mused, finding mild entertainment in the boy's haughty temper. 

The way Sebastian practically leered at him made Ciel's skin crawl and his pulse race. No, he wouldn't allow himself to puss out. He was here already, and he would take whatever the strange man could dish out. 

At long last, the car pulled to a halt right in front of that amazing house, and Ciel all but mauled the door to get out. His worn shoes crunched in the snowy gravel as he stared at the structure before him in awe. He'd had fantasies like this before, only in his daydreams he was royalty, an earl, with a happily doting butler and a small array of servants. And Jim was in it too. He'd dreamed they both were rich little devils who sat around in a nice, big, warm house, ate all the food their small bodies could hold, and did nothing but play and scamper about the grounds. Jim had chuckled when Ciel told him about the fantasy and simply hugged the boy closer,'Yeah... I think that'd be amazin'.'

Ciel only wished he'd told the man he wouldn't go without searching for the blonde. Jim would have loved this place.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted as a strong, but gentle hand slid along his shoulder and gripped the back of his neck, long fingers wrapping around that pale young throat. The boy froze, eyes moving up to his client in a facade of a glare, unaware of how fear glittered so beautifully in his dark blue eyes. Nor did he notice how that delicious fear enticed the much older man so.

He could devour the boy right here.

Smiling something wicked, Sebastian gently pulled the boy by his hold as he walked towards the front door,"Come. You wanted to eat did you not?"

The child wordlessly nodded, his mouth suddenly dry. His normal snarky comebacks were lost at the thought of those strong fingers squeezing his throat. They could probably crush the soft windpipe with ease. But if they were gentle and not too tight... Ciel looked down to hide his flush as he followed the hand leading him.

'Virgins are so cute,' the man thought to himself with a smirk.

\----

If the outside of the home was amazing, then the inside was divine.

Ciel's eye was once again widened with wonder as he took in every detail of the Victorian styled abode. The man simply had to be loaded. From the ceiling hung elegant chandeliers decorated in finely cut crystals, the walls were smothered in portraits of who the boy assumed was Sebastian's family with one or two of the man himself. The floor was carpeted in soft red with darker red designs crisscrossing and swirling over it, vases of fresh red roses decorated every flat surface in sight, and an old man dressed in a black suit came to greet them.

"Good evening, Mr. Michaelis, shall I prepare a spare room for your guest?"

"No, he'll be staying in my chambers tonight. You can ready the dinnerware and retire for the night, Tanaka," Sebastian spoke elegantly.

"Very well, sir", the man, Tanaka, spoke as he cast a glance to Ciel, something unreadable glimmering in his eyes.

Ciel felt a shiver run up his spine.

Before he knew it, the boy was being lead down another extravagant hallway and into a much more impressive dinning room. 'Jus' how much money does this man have', Ciel thought wordlessly as he was seated next to the head of the table.

"I'll be right back," Sebastian spoke suavely before he left into another hall on the opposite side of the room.

And now Ciel was alone, left to his poking and probing curiosity. After about a minute of just sitting in silence, the boy finally had enough and stood to walk away from the table.

He eyed the various vases and statues lining the room with appraisal before lifting his gaze up to the chandelier. And then a sound caught his attention. Like the little jingles of idiots in elf costumes around Christmas, but a bit quicker, and it was coming right for him. Terrified, Ciel did the only thing he could think of and clambered his way atop the finely polished table, boots and all.

A small pair of green eyes glowed from the hallway, making the child's heart stop. Just as he was ready to make a mad dash for the creature slowly crept out of the shadows, purring a quiet meow as it bee lined for the boy. Ciel stared in shock at the mere since of the feline. "You're fat," he spoke in relief, to which the gentle giant simply leaned down to lick its chest.

With a smile, he climbed down from the table and ran a gentle hand over the soft furry cat. He noted a small tag dangling from its belled collar that read 'Hannah'. "You have such a sweet name, fatty," he giggled and hoisted the large cat into his arms. She didn't resist and purred her content, eyes closing softly. 

Then the click clack of shoes echoed from down the hall Sebastian had disappeared in.

Ciel's heart sped up and Hannah took the opportunity to squirm out of his arms, leaving the boy kneeling alone on the floor. Soon the source was discovered as Sebastian entered the room carrying a covered plate of something that smelled absolutely exquisite. Ciel licked his lips as his stomach gave a rather loud growl.

"What on earth are you doing on the floor", he questioned with a less than pleased look to the child. Snapping his eyes from the meal to the mans face Ciel stuttered dumbly,"C..cat.... 'S a cat, so I..-" "So you've met Hannah then. She's a lovely thing, isn't she," he spoke with a grin. Ciel's stomach flipped,"She's fat." The boys eyes followed Sebastian as he walked to the table, setting the plate down,"She's perfect. And so soft too... Much like you," he muttered that last bit to himself.

As the man removed the cover from the dish, Ciel stood and looked to the plate with apparent hunger. Mashed potatoes with white gravy, buttered green beans, a big roll, and a big piece of grease drained fried chicken. It all smelled heavenly.

"Sorry, its all left overs from last night, but if you'd rather have something else-" Sebastian hardly had enough time to finish his sentence before the lad swiped a finger through the mashed potatoes and popped it in his mouth, groaning at the succulent flavors he hadn't tasted since his parents had passed.

He quickly took his seat and noisily dug in, savoring each bite like it was his last. And it very well might be with the way the older man was staring at him lustfully.

It was adorable to see such genuine happiness from someone, more so from someone he'd be sharing his bed with tonight. Perhaps he could just have a sample...

Just as Ciel rose a spoon full of potatoes to his mouth, Sebastian grabbed his wrist and brought it to his own. The boy was about to complain... until he saw that predatory look in the other's eyes. Immediately he knew what was going on, and his cheeks flushed a virgin shade of pink as he slowly leaned toward the other. He'd never kissed anyone except Jim. Not even his own mother. But he was mere centimeters away from locking lips with this stranger. The one who was going to pay him for their time together. And suddenly the boy felt heart broken. He didn't want to live like this, sleeping with man after man only to have to come back and do it all over again. He didn't want Jim to live like this either. He wanted his fantasies to be real, he wanted them to be happy and together forever.

When the boy hesitated, his maelstrom of insecurities glimmering in his blue eye, Sebastian gently took the boy's chin and mashed their lips together. That look of insecure sadness and regret didn't suit the boy, and the man hoped to never see it again. 'Never'... he made it sound like he wanted the kid to stay for more than one night.

As they locked lips, Ciel's breathing growing heavy, Sebastian opened up his mouth and pushed his tongue into the boy's soft mouth. Ciel scrunched up his face at the taste of food the older had popped into his mouth, but he couldn't honestly say he truly disliked it. It was oddly arousing and something new.

After a bit of coaxing, the boy gently pressed his tongue against the elder's, searching for more of the creamy gravy inside his wet cavern. Preoccupied, Ciel didn't notice the strong slender hands taking hold of his waist and pulling him up to sit on the table until he felt something large and stiff grind in between his legs. The younger pulled away, a moan escaping his red lips, only to have them captured again.

This time Sebastian had chicken in his mouth, and Ciel couldn't tell if it was from the way those sinful hips were rutting against him, or simply the delicious flavor of the food, but he could feel drool dripping down his chin. This was nothing like what he and Jim had done.

The boy could feel nerves he didn't even realize were there coming to life and flowing to his groin. The subtle tug of a hand in his hair, the way that tongue lapped at and pushed chicken into his mouth, and another hand clutching his small ass in a way that made him gasp; it was all too much. And then it was gone.

Ciel looked to the man through a hazy eye, his body shuddering and so sexually alive he wanted to scream for the man to plaster himself back against his small form. That devilish smirk quickly cleared all demanding thoughts.

"My, Ciel, just look at this mess. Are you quite full yet," Sebastian questioned suavely. Unable to utter a coherent sentence, the boy simply(and feverently) nodded his head in hopes of getting those hands back all over him. A gentle hand slid across his cheek and Ciel moaned, leaning into the appendage, his eye closed as the man whispered hungrily in his ear,"Are you sure? I've prepared something extravagant for desert."

"Mmm, p-please...", was all he could muster, and with that all contact was gone once more. Ciel watched as the man strolled out of the room, now laying on his side. How could that bastard be fine after leaving the boy in this state? How could he not be crippled in absolute need and pleasure?

With another groan Ciel rolled onto his back and plucked at the buttons on his ratty shirt, opening it to expose perfect creamy white flesh. Little hands gently placed themselves on his neck, nails lightly raking over the skin until they found a pink nipple, Ciel softly gasping at the sensation. He ran his nail over it again, shuddering before trailing lower across his ribs and soft belly, resting at his hips where he scratched softly. Oh how he wished Jim was here to end his misery and engulf his small dick in that talented mouth. All it would take is a few gentle scrapes of his teeth, a tongue up the spine, and a hard suck to the head.

"Ah! Hnnng," just the mere thought had almost been enough for Ciel to cum.

Panting, the boy slid his hands down his pants, touching everywhere but his most needy organ. But oh how he just wanted to take hold of it and release all of the pent up desire the man had left him with.

Ciel's eye opened wide as his hands were pulled above his head and pinned by a much larger one. Before he could complain, those rutting hips were back between his legs.

"Now, now, let's not ruin all the fun. I don't want you to cum just yet," a sultry voice hissed in his ear. Ciel moaned a response, but it was cut short as he felt a hand pulling at his eye patch, easily slipping it off. He tired to fight back, tried to turn his head away, but it was no use as that hand turned his face back towards the demon of man.

"Oh, heterochromia? Its very beautiful, Ciel, but what's this," Sebastian asked, his thumb moving feather light over the burn scars around the boy's eye. Ciel closed both eyes and turned away. In his mind he could hear all of the taunts and bullying he'd received over his lavender colored eye until one day a boy at school had decided to do something horrible to him. He winced as his face was brought back to the other, still refusing to open his eyes, until warm lips pressed a kiss to his scarred eye.

Ciel opened his other eye in surprise, and then let out a breathy moan as a delicate tongue traced over the area(he never knew he was sensitive there). Instantly need began to grow back in his lower abdomen and those hips resumed their thrusting. Soon he found his own hips rising to meet each thrust on their own accord, their pants a subtle barrier between them... until Ciel's suddenly disappeared.

Just as the boy opened his mouth to speak something cold was circling his entrance that made the boy squirm. "Wha- what 're ya doin'?! Nnn," he writhed at the discomfort of a single, long finger slowly pushing its way inside.

Sebastian stopped at the first knuckle, grinning like a fox as he pulled it out only to shove it all the way in before pulling out once more to swipe his fingers through the plate of whipped cream on the table beside his sweet little prostitute,"Don't worry, I won't take you just yet. After all, you still wanted a bath, didn't you?"

The boy let out a mixture between a grunt and a groan, not sure if he liked the way two fingers were scissoring inside of him. He slipped one of his hands free to reach down, trying in vain to stop those fingers. Suddenly he was flipped onto his elbows and knees, his legs spread wide as those hands massaged his small ass cheeks. And then they were spread and a burning heat _licked_ his puckered hole. Ciel threw his head back in a cry of pure pleasure. Oh, it was too much.

He could hear Sebastian sucking and licking his anus, _feel_ every vibrating moan from the man.

And then Ciel came hard on the table, his hole tightening around that delicious tongue and his body shaking as he cried out and spent his load. Sebastian's tongue fucked him through the ecstasy coursing through him until the boy was a shuddering pile of too. Finally pulling away, Sebastian licked his lips and smirked down at the spent boy. "Come now, let's get you cleaned up. We're not finished yet," he mused, picking the sensitive boy up from the table and carrying him from the dining room.

Ciel wasn't sure if he could take much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
